Ambivalensi
by Alitheia
Summary: Tooru selalu takut dikalahkan dan Tobio selalu merasa tak bisa menang. —ficto gemino, for FID #6


**_A/N_**_: oke, ini parah dan ini fail dan saya bikinnya nyolong-nyolong waktu di tengah-tengah pelajaran plus jam-jam istirahat setelah belajar/ngerjain tugas sekitar tengah malam; still, itu bukan excuse dan saya nggak akan menggunakannya sebagai alasan kenapa benda ini berkualitas mengerikan—saya cuma mau curcol. :') /dibuang_

_btw, ini entri pertama saya buat FID lho (/pentinggitu), dan entri pertama saya juga di fandom Haikyuu Indonesia, jadi—salam kenal semuanya! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi<em>

_._

**Ambivalensi**

_—__ficto gemino, for _**F****ujoshi Independence ****D****ay ****#6**

_© Alitheia_

_._

_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

* * *

><p><em><em>—<em>Yang suka adalah yang kalah, bukan?_

.

.

.

_"__Aku menyukaimu, Oikawa-san."_

Tooru tidak pernah sadar, kalau sampai kapan pun, Tobio tidak akan pernah merasa bisa menang darinya.

_Hari itu_—sekali lagi Tobio datang kepadanya dengan wajah serius, Tooru hampir bisa mendengar permintaan untuk diajari entah teknik apa lagi bahkan sebelum si adik kelas benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu—dan ia keburu membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah keluar gimnasium, dengan pemikiran bahwa ia akan dikalahkan jika tidak melanjutkan latihan. Itu benar, dan ia telah menghabiskan waktunya akhir-akhir ini untuk menyerap setiap fakta dan menggunakan setiap kesempatan (tapi Tooru kecolongan, dan ia melewatkan sesuatu _yang benar-benar penting _tentang Tobio, ah, andai saja waktu itu ia tidak terlalu kesal dan langsung pergi).

Kalau saja hari itu, ia menuruti Iwa-chan untuk berhenti mencari ribut dengan Tobio dan tinggal _sedikit_ lebih lama saja untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya, ia mungkin akan mendengar _ucapan itu_ dan tidak akan terombang-ambing dalam perasannya sendiri hingga ke beberapa tahun ke depan.

_Perasaan ini_—omong-omong, adalah sesuatu yang ia gagal untuk hilangkan. Padahal orang bilang begitu, kan? Saat dua orang saling benci atau bersaing dan tidak terlihat siapa pemenangnya, satu yang lebih dulu jadi suka atau jatuh cinta pada yang lainnya adalah yang kalah. Kalau begitu mungkin orang yang kalah itu adalah Tooru, tapi sampai Ushijima Wakatoshi berubah jadi pendek pun, ia tidak akan mau mengakuinya terang-terangan.

Sebenarnya, semua ini hanyalah masalah martabat sebagai _senpai_, karena Tooru (di luar berkata) benci Tobio dan seharusnya _kouhai_-nya itu mengerti.

Namun justru muncul perasaan ini—yang _asing_ dan _aneh_ dan _menyeramkan_—yang pelan-pelan mekar di dadanya saat melihat si adik kelas selalu memerhatikannya lekat-lekat dengan sepasang mata yang menusuk itu; sekali, dua kali, sampai ia bisa melakukan semua gerakan yang Tooru kuasai bahkan tanpa diajari. Apakah yang menyeruak itu rasa bangga, atau apakah itu rasa iri? Mungkin keduanya, tapi ia lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri.

Jujur, bagi Tooru, kehebatan Tobio itu terasa seperti penghinaan. Penghinaan yang membuatnya naik darah sekaligus malu pada saat yang bersamaan.

Karena saat Tooru seharusnya berada di puncak, ada yang mencuri lampu sorot darinya. Dan yang paling ia benci dari semua itu adalah, si pencuri melakukannya tanpa sadar, dan malah sering datang kepadanya untuk—"Oikawa-san, tolong ajari aku _jump serve_; tolong ajari aku langkah-langkah melakukan _ini_; tolong ajari aku teknik yang _itu_." Apa yang bisa lebih dibencinya daripada pencuri kecil, polos, imut dan sialan yang melakukan semua itu tanpa sadar dan _masih _menganggap Tooru sebagai panutan?

Hal itu mengganggunya, terus dan terus hingga Tooru semakin tidak mampu untuk mengabaikannya dan ia menjadi benar-benar jengkel.

Padahal kan jelas menjadi satu dari enam orang yang berdiri di lapangan adalah haknya. Tooru telah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan ia takut, _sangat_, _sangat takut_ posisinya sebagai _setter_ resmi direbut. Karena itu adalah tahun terakhirnya, bukan? Kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang siapa sang pemenang, kesempatan terakhirnya untuk berlaga di tingkat nasional, kesempatan terakhirnya untuk membalaskan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dadanya akibat kekalahan.

Tooru tahu ia telah melakukan semua yang ia bisa; ia berlatih sekeras mungkin (meski hasilnya adalah pendarahan hidung atau sakit pinggang karena Iwa-chan tidak suka ia bekerja melampaui batas, dan temannya itu mengekspresikan _kasih sayang_ serta _rasa kepeduliannya_ dengan menendang), ia juga menjalin hubungan sebaik mungkin dengan setiap pemain di timnya (tidak semuanya merespon dengan positif, _sih_), dan ia memberikan segalanya pada setiap pertandingan. Tobio tidak akan mengerti semua itu dan itu membuat Tooru kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Mau ditanya orang lain berapa kali pun, Tooru akan menjawab ia _benci_, _benci_, _benci_ Kageyama Tobio karena ia adalah seorang pekerja keras dan mereka yang terlahir untuk menjadi genius tidak bisa menghargai arti usaha. Mereka terlahir untuk bisa, mereka mampu dalam sekali coba, mereka berada di sana karena takdir yang telah menggariskannya.

Namun Tooru tidak akan bisa melewatkan bagaimana rambut sewarna gagak Tobio jatuh di keningnya saat berkeringat di kala latihan, atau bagaimana sepasang mata biru gelapnya bersinar setiap kali ia berdiri di lapangan, atau betapa sempurna gerakannya saat ia melontarkan bola dengan tangan. Dan ia telan semua pengamatan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak bahkan Iwa-chan pernah mendengar perasaannya yang tumbuh untuk si adik kelas ini. Dalam beberapa hal, jujur itu memang sangatlah sulit.

Maka ketika ia terdiam dan melakukan apa yang orang sebut kontemplasi, Tooru suka melemparkan satu pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri—_apa aku benar-benar benci Tobio-chan atau hal apa darinya yang sebenarnya membuatku benci_—dan ia mendapati kalau ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Terkadang ia berpikir, apa ini yang namanya ambivalensi? Karena ia menyukai dan membenci Tobio pada saat yang bersaman tapi tidak tahu harus memendam atau mengungkapkannya.

Ia hanya tidak mau—atau gengsi?—mengakuinya.

Tooru sadar, sebenarnya ia memang menyukai Tobio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**_: daaannn ini seharusnya jadi ficto gemino ya tapi ada beberapa (_banyak_) bagian yang off sih jadi ya gitu (?), terus juga sebenernya saya pengen bikin yang lebih singkat dari ini tapi seperti biasa saya selalu kelebihan kalau nulis, ahahaha. /udah /janganketawa ahem, tapi saya lega bisa bikin sesuatu buat fid dan… masihkah ada yang mau review? :'3_


End file.
